Unmei no Kakera
by Kaoru Higurashi
Summary: Os olhos dourados apresentavam tanto ou talvez mais frieza quanto os de Sesshoumaru. ...os olhos do hanyou demonstravam também uma profunda tristeza... Estava assim desde a morte de Kagome.... Desde que ele a matara com suas próprias mãos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O céu estava pintando com curiosos tons alaranjados de fim de tarde, revoadas de pássaros voavam de volta para seus ninhos, o vento soprava suavemente, esfriando mais a cada minuto. O grupo viajava lentamente como se usasse as últimas forças que lhe restava. Inuyasha seguia na frente, como sempre. Silencioso, como havia estado há vários dias, apenas fitava o caminho em frente, andando sem pressa de chegar a lugar nenhum.

Um pouco atrás, Miroku e Sango o seguiam com faces melancólicas, também demonstravam tristeza, mas também preocupação pelo estado lamentável do amigo. A mesma preocupação estava refletida nos olhos de Shippou, que viajava nos ombros da exterminadora. Ele havia tentado várias vezes irritar o hanyou para que ele reagisse, mas seus esforços não deram resultado; e todos estavam muito tristes pela perda recente, sem ânimo para eles próprios, quanto mais para tentar melhorar o humor do meio-youkai.

O hanyou parou a caminhada ao chegar à entrada do vilarejo de Kaede, seu destino. Os outros também pararam, esperando que ele fizesse ou dissesse algo, mas ele simplesmente se virou para eles com a expressão vazia, que ostentava a um certo tempo; nem de longe lembrava o híbrido emburrado e teimoso, que gostava de implicar com o filhote de kitsune e se gabava de ser muito forte. Ele lhes lançou um olhar de desculpas e sem dizer palavra, se dirigiu a um lugar isolado, na orla da floresta, mas ainda perto o suficiente do vilarejo para que visse o que se passava nesse. Sango e Miroku logo entenderam que ele queria ficar sozinho. Voltaram a andar até a cabana da velha senhora, esperando estar prontos para lhe contar sobre o destino terrível que levou a jovem colegial que agora não mais viajava com eles.

Inuyasha se aproximou de uma alta árvore que escolheu aleatoriamente e, num impulso de suas pernas, se alçou até um galho grosso e forte, ali se acomodou, com os braços cruzados e as mãos ocultadas sobre as largas mangas do haori vermelho. À sua frente se visualizava o sol lentamente se escondendo no horizonte, os tons alaranjados se intensificavam mais à medida que se aproximavam do astro. Os raios luminosos e fracos davam um curioso tom rosado às nuvens, que salpicavam o céu do crepúsculo. Outras cores intermediárias pintavam a paisagem perfeita, um simples, mas belo espetáculo da natureza.

Todas as cores, porém, passavam despercebidas para o hanyou. Nada mais tinha graça, nada mais lhe inspirava a continuar com sua existência miserável. Tudo o que ele via agora era cinza; um triste meio-tom, que não sabia se pendia para o preto ou para o branco, assim como ele parecia refletir sobre se continuaria ou não a viver. Os olhos dourados apresentavam tanto ou talvez mais frieza quanto os de Sesshoumaru. Diferente deste, porém, os olhos do hanyou demonstravam também uma profunda tristeza, arrependimento, e desânimo. Estava assim desde a morte de Kagome... Desde que ele a matara com suas próprias mãos.

Um vento gelado soprou, fazendo os logos cabelos prateados esvoaçarem, o sol já havia quase se posto completamente. Uma voz infantil chamou de algum lugar abaixo dele. Virou o tronco para o lado e para baixo, para ver Shippou aos pés da árvore, chamando por ele:

- Inuyasha. Kaede preparou o jantar. Não vem comer com a gente? – propôs, a preocupação visível em seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Não estou com fome. – se limitou a responder, em tom anormalmente calmo e suave, voltando a olhar pra frente.

- Mas você não come há tempos. Não quer mesmo jantar? – perguntou novamente.

- Já disse que não tenho fome. Me deixe em paz. – disse, aborrecido, sem porém, gritar ou demonstrar outra coisa senão melancolia.

O pequeno kitsune desistiu de chamá-lo e retornou para onde estavam os outros, na cabana de Kaede. Já fazia provavelmente dias que o meio-youkai não se alimentava direito, depois do que aconteceu. Ele se lembrava bem. No começo Shippou havia ficado com ódio de Inuyasha pelo que este fez e disse que nunca o perdoaria, mas Sango e Miroku lhe explicaram que não fora culpa do hanyou, ele não podia se controlar no estado em que estava. Shippou finalmente entendeu que eles estavam certos depois de ver a atitude do híbrido, que estava visivelmente deprimido. Seu ódio se foi, e ele viu que essa fora apenas uma maneira sua de culpar alguém, para tentar aliviar a dor que ele próprio sentia em seu coração.

Outra brisa gélida soprou, mas pareceu sequer ser sentida pelo hanyou. As cenas daquele dia não paravam de repassar em sua cabeça, o dia em que a humana por quem se apaixonara fora morta por ele... Durante a luta com um youkai, a Tessaiga fora arrebatada de sua mão e havia sido lançada a léguas de distância dele. Sango e Miroku estavam desacordados pelos golpes do youkai. Só Kagome continuava de pé, pois o hanyou se empenhara arduamente em protegê-la. Mas agora, sem sua principal arma, ele se via levando sucessivos golpes do monstro, que cedo ou tarde acabariam por matá-lo, se nada fosse feito.

Foi naquele instante que sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo e seu sangue ferver. O sangue de youkai que possuía em suas veias sobrepujava o sangue humano, na tentativa instintiva de autoproteger-se. As garras aumentaram de tamanho, ficando mais afiadas, assim como os caninos; os olhos outrora dourados, agora vermelho-escarlates, como o sangue que uma voz em sua mente pedia que ele derramasse. Rapidamente se livrou do 'incômodo' que era aquele youkai para ele, sentindo o prazer insano que lhe proporcionava a cor rubra do sangue do mononoke sendo derramado ao chão. A voz em sua mente clamava por mais sangue, a voz o impelia a obedecê-lo sem contestar.

Até este momento ele tinha ainda um mínimo de lucidez para saber onde estava, mas depois tudo ficou escuro, como se ele tivesse caído rapidamente no sono. Só recobrou a consciência quando sentiu um cheiro de sangue familiar e ergueu uma das mãos, fitando-a confuso, vendo o sangue pingar por suas garras. Então seus olhos se abriram o mais que pôde, ele reconhecia o cheiro daquele sangue... O sangue de Kagome.

Olhou horrorizado para o chão, para ver o corpo frágil da jovem colegial caído, sem vida. Os olhos vidrados fitavam o nada, o sangue ainda manchava suas vestes, o líquido escorria de sua garganta parcialmente degolada por garras afiadas... Suas garras. A expressão que ela tinha no rosto era vazia e congelada. O desespero quis se apoderar dele e ele não o impediu.

Ainda descrente que fizera tal ato hediondo, se ajoelhou do lado do corpo sem vida, tomando-o em seguida nos braços e sacudindo-a como se a quisesse acordar de um sonho:

- Kagome! Kagome! Por favor abra os olhos! Por favor, respire... – há essa hora ele não podia mais controlar as lágrimas que saíam livremente formando uma trilha brilhante por seu rosto.

Ele ficou agarrado ao corpo dela, não sabia por quanto tempo. Chorando e se amaldiçoando, até que Miroku e Sango despertassem e o convencessem a deixar que ela fosse, ela não estava mais com eles.

As lembranças desse dia, trouxeram consigo uma dor profunda em seu coração. Mas ele não mais chorava, se sentia indigno de chorar por ela. No exterior, parecia ter ultrapassado a dor e ficado além disso, como se estivesse no estado conformado e resignado dos que esperam que o tempo resolva seus problemas e a dor suma gradativamente. Mas em seu interior ele chorava, densas lágrimas negras como o estado que sua alma refletia. As lágrimas represadas em seu interior, fazendo- o sangrar por dentro, o matavam pouco à pouco, pois não há tristeza pior que a das lágrimas que não são derramadas. E essa com certeza é a dor mais duradoura.

A noite caiu sobre ele como um véu gélido e escuro, as estrelas brilhavam torpemente para ele. Teve dúvidas se conseguiria dormir, há tempos não dormia quase nada. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via o rosto de Kagome, sempre alegre, sorridente; uma alegria que ele extinguiu de si mesmo. Se acaso ele conseguia cochilar ocasionalmente, sonhava com aquele dia. Em seu sonho, ela lhe implorava aos prantos que parasse e voltasse ao normal, ele apenas dava um sorriso malicioso e insano de prazer, feliz por poder cortar a garganta macia da humana que não fugia dele. Enfim ele enterrava as garras em sua jugular e a assistia morrer, o rosto dela sempre demonstrando tristeza e desespero nos olhos; mas não tristeza por ela e sim por ele, pelo que ele tinha se tornado. A obscenidade que parecia o fato de ter o sangue dela em mãos, a sensação que teve depois que 'despertou'... sentia-se a pior criatura do mundo. Queria livrar-se do cheiro daquele sangue, livrar-se da culpa, tê-la de volta... Mas era tarde demais...

(...)  
Os rezulentes e quentes raios de sol batiam em seu rosto. Incomodado com a luz direta, levou uma das mãos ao rosto, como um morcego que se abriga em uma caverna para fugir do dia. Enfim, conseguiu abrir os orbes dourados, para fitar um igualmente dourado nascer do sol. Notou que ainda estava no mesmo galho de árvore do dia anterior, e, ao contrário do que pensava, havia conseguido dormir um pouco. Olhou em direção ao vilarejo e não notou nenhum movimento, todos pareciam ainda estar dormindo. Levantou-se estalando as juntas, ficar numa mesma posição por tanto tempo não era muito confortável.

Pulou ao chão, em seguida caminhando calmamente sem rumo definido. Não se deu conta do lugar para onde seus pés o levavam até que chegou ao poço Honekui no Ido, o poço por onde Kagome vinha. Aproximou-se da borda, lembrando com isso... Já fazia dias desde o 'falecimento' de Kagome e o hanyou ainda não havia tomado a resolução de contar à mãe da colegial sobre a morte da filha. O mais difícil seria explicar que ele fora o assassino dela. Mas decidiu por fim que, uma hora ela deveria saber. Antes que tivesse tempo de duvidar de sua decisão, pulou dentro do velho poço.

Olhou para cima depois que a estranha sensação de passar pelas eras terminou, avistando o teto de madeira do hokora. Pulou para fora de uma vez, saindo do pequeno templo silenciosamente. Viu a goshinboku, inabalável em seu lugar desde 500 anos atrás, viu a casa da colegial, parecia quieta, como se todos também estivessem dormindo lá. Chegou próximo a casa, logo avistando a janela do quarto de Kagome. Não se conteve, pulou para o peitoral da janela, fitando o interior rosado do quarto. Sentia resquícios do cheiro dela no local, isso lhe deu a falsa impressão que ele estivesse ali com ele novamente... Mas não era a realidade, infelizmente.

Adentrou o cômodo, absorvendo mais aquele doce odor, desejando ficar ali por muito mais tempo, agarrando-se as lembranças e ao que elas lhe representavam. Fitou a cama bem arrumada, macia, convidativa na maior parte das vezes que vinha para a era dela, mas não hoje. Olhou uma pilha de livros cuidadosamente postos sobre a escrivaninha, onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo estudando para ir a tal escola. Um frasco de vidro chamou a atenção do hanyou, que reconheceu imediatamente o caco de vidro rosado dentro deste como um fragmento da jóia. Por algum motivo a jovem não o levara consigo para a era feudal, talvez para protegê-lo de Naraku.

Pegou o pequeno frasco fitando-o como se não valesse mais nada, como se não passasse de mais que um pedaço de vidro inútil. Foi aí que uma idéia dançou por sua mente. Ora, se a jóia podia realizar qualquer desejo, por que seu fragmento não poderia trazer Kagome de volta? Um sorriso esperançoso se formou em seus lábios depois de tanto tempo. Saiu correndo dali, pulando a janela e indo até o hokora, com o olhar decidido; olhar que há muito ele não usava. Talvez ela tivesse uma chance, afinal.

Olhou para o fundo do poço, apertando o frasco de vidro contra a própria palma, até estourá-lo, sem se importar com os cacos em sua mão. Apertou a mão contento o fragmento contra o peito e fechou os olhos, desejando com todas as forças que pudesse ver Kagome de novo, que tudo voltasse a ser como era, que ele nunca tivesse matado-a. Depois pulou dentro do poço com determinação.

Saiu hesitante quando percebeu ter enfim chegado em sua era. Olhou ao redor, não havia nada de diferente ali. Farejou o ar. Nada. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a caminhar de volta à floresta. Mas parou quando uma estranha sensação de ausência se fez sentida. Apertou a mão e não sentiu o fragmento ali. Ele tinha certeza que o fragmento estava na mão dele quando atravessara o poço. Talvez tivesse caído sem que ele percebesse. Se virou para voltar para o poço e procurar, mas parou o movimento assim que um cheiro extremamente familiar invadiu suas narinas. Em seguida ouviu barulhos vindos de dentro do poço, como se alguém estivesse tentando subir.

Voltou-se rapidamente para o Honekui no Ido, esperando que algo saísse dali. Ele já captara o cheiro, mas se recusava a acreditar até que visse com os próprios olhos. Uma mão delicada e delgada se apoiou na beirada do poço. Logo uma garota jovem, de cabelos negros e levemente ondulados alçou metade do corpo pra cima, depois passou as pernas uma de cada vez, ficando sentada na borda do poço. A colegial levava nas costas a pesada mochila amarela, que logo colocou no chão demonstrando alívio com tal ato.Em seguida virou os vívidos orbes castanhos para o hanyou:

- Acabei voltando antes da hora por que a prova foi adiada... – se explicava, mas parou ao notar a expressão no rosto dele. Tinha os olhos bem abertos e parados nela, fixos. A expressão era um misto de incredibilidade e espanto. Não se moveu nem disse qualquer coisa.

- Inuyasha? – perguntou incerta – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – já preocupada.

- Kagome... – ele conseguiu por fim pronunciar. Deu dois passos hesitantes em direção a ela, como se tomasse o cuidado de não abalar um sonho bom que pudesse estar tendo. Os olhos estavam fixos nela o tempo todo.

- Inuyasha, o que há? – perguntou de novo, não obtendo resposta – Você está me assustando. – disse, se pondo de pé. Antes que a colegial pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, foi surpreendida num abraço forte, desesperado, quase sufocante.

- I-Inuyasha... – ela balbuciou confusa. – O que aconteceu? – tornou a perguntar.

Ainda sem responder, ele apenas continuou a abraçando com força, como se não quisesse que ela partisse, como se ela fosse sumir a qualquer momento. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos negros, absorvendo aquele doce cheiro que a tanto não sentia. Quase não podia se conter de alegria de vê-la de novo, de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez. Desejou que aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas infelizmente não podia ser como ele queria e teve de se separar dela; mas só depois de um ficar assim um bom tempo. Quando voltou a encará-la, a jovem estava levemente corada e extremamente confusa. Lhe indagou com os olhos, mas ele apenas agitou a cabeça, sinalizando que não havia nada a ser dito. Puxou-a pela mão e a guiou até vilarejo, feliz em pensar na expressão que Miroku, Sango e Shippou fariam ao ver Kagome viva novamente. Ele não percebeu como a jovem corou ainda mais, estranhando, mas ao mesmo tempo gostando dessa nova atitude do hanyou.

Chegou ao vilarejo e se postou diante da cabana de Kaede, ainda segurando a mão de Kagome sem perceber.

- Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Kagome está aqui! – chamou, em tom animado. Logo os companheiros saíram para fora, curiosos pelo motivo da agitação. Miroku abriu um sorriso ao ver Kagome e a cumprimentou:

- Kagomesama. Que bom que está de volta. – disse, calmamente. Sango também parecia contente, e reparou que estavam de mãos dadas, rindo internamente por isso.

- Você havia dito que ficaria na sua era uns dois ou três dias. – disse a exterminadora – Inuyasha foi buscá-la? – indagou.

- Não. Eu voltei antes por que a prova foi adiada. – Kagome respondeu normalmente, antes que Shippou corresse feliz para seus braços, perguntando o que trouxera para ele. Inuyasha olhava para eles atônito, como se não acreditasse naquela reação. A esse ponto já havia soltado a mão da humana e encarava os amigos com expressão indignada.

- Como assim? – indagava – Vocês só tem isso a dizer depois que ela 'se foi' e voltou milagrosamente?

- Calma Inuyasha. Kagomechan não ficou assim tanto tempo na era dela. – respondeu Sango, estranhando a reação exagerada dele.

- Vocês não se lembram do que aconteceu? – disse, já se alterando.

- Como assim Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shippou, segurando o pirulito que ganhara de Kagome.

Antes que algo mais fosse dito, Kaede apareceu na porta.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou, preocupada pelos gritos. – Ah, Kagomechan. Seja bem-vinda. – cumprimentou, assim que viu a colegial. Inuyasha a fitou como se fosse louca, novamente perguntando-se se havia algo de errado com todo mundo. Pareciam ter se esquecido da morte de Kagome, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Esquecendo-se do que a levara a sair da cabana, Kaede emparelhou conversa com Kagome e os outros. Inuyasha porém, não ouvia nada do que diziam, estava imerso em seus pensamentos. Será que fora tudo um sonho? Será que ele nunca matara Kagome? Olhava um ponto no nada, distraidamente, quando viu a curiosa cena de um pequeno filhote de gato tentando bobamente caçar uma borboleta. Teve uma sensação de _deja vu, _como se já tivesse visto aquilo antes. Agitou a cabeça afastando essa idéia boba e continuou divagueando pela sua mente. Alguém o chamou, mas ele não prestou atenção, chamou novamente. Só então ele se virou e viu que todos olhavam para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

- Você está estranho hoje Inuyasha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Kagome, pela quarta vez naquele dia. Ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Estava pelo menos ouvindo a conversa? – indagou a exterminadora. Não houve resposta por parte dele.

- Eu direi novamente então – se propôs Kaede – Tenho ouvido relatos de ataques de youkais em vilarejos mais ao norte daqui. Pelo que ouço parece ser o mesmo youkai.

- Talvez esteja relacionado com Naraku. – completou o monge.

- Youkai? Ao norte...? – o hanyou, se perguntou, surpreso (apesar de tentar não demonstrar). Só podia ser coincidência. No dia em que eles enfrentaram o youkai responsável pela transformação de Inuyasha, ele ouvira as mesmas palavras de Kaede e Miroku, exatamente as mesmas.

- Vamos investigar, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou. Ele pareceu um pouco pensativo, mas decidiu não dar atenção ao alerta dentro de sua cabeça, indicando perigo.

- Claro. – disse apenas. Antes que eles partissem porém, o hanyou pediu à Kaede um arco e flechas. Ela estranhou mas entregou o pedido. Ele deu os objetos para Kagome, sem maiores explicações. Sendo ou não fruto de sua mente, preferia que ela se precavesse. Não do youkai perigoso, mas dele mesmo.

Sango e Miroku viajavam em Kirara, junto com Shippou. Inuyasha carregava Kagome nas costas como sempre. Nada fora do normal. Exceto pelo silêncio anormal do hanyou. Não implicara com Shippou quando este reclamou que estava com fome e queria parar pra fazer um lanche, e nem fizera algum comentário zombeteiro quando Miroku passou a mão em Sango e ganhou um belo tapa de presente. Kagome já começava a se preocupar com ele, mas tentava não demonstrar, talvez se agissem normalmente ele voltasse ao normal também.

A mente do hanyou estava cada vez mais confusa. Tudo o que acontecia até agora já havia acontecido antes, o comportamento de Shippou, o ato sem-vergonha do monge, até suas falas eram repetidas. Ele sabia o que eles iam dizer antes mesmo que dissessem. Estaria ficando louco? Ou simplesmente eram coincidências improváveis? O caminho pela qual seguiam também era conhecido, e ele sabia para onde esse caminho levava...

Inuyasha parou de correr de repente, num solavanco. Se Kagome não estivesse bem segura, teria voado por sobre sua cabeça, passando direto por ele. Os outros pararam logo em seguida. Quando a colegial pensou em dizer alguma coisa, acabou olhando a mesma direção que ele e vendo uma bifurcação na estrada.

A mente dele estava à mil. Essa bifurcação também já havia aparecido antes. Em uma direção, sentia o cheiro de um youkai; o youkai que quase o matara e o fizera matar Kagome; na outra direção ele não sabia o que encontraria, pois nunca seguira aquele caminho. Havia um limite para as coincidências e ele resolveu que o limite era esse. Não podia ser fruto de sua imaginação. O dia em que Kagome havia sido morta estava se repetindo em cada detalhe.

Talvez ele tivesse a chance de mudar o que havia acontecido naquele dia. O fragmento da jóia havia lhe dado uma segunda chance e não ia desperdiçá-la.

- Para que lado Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou.

- Pra lá. – disse, apontando a direção onde não havia nada. Kirara parecia discordar, mas acabou seguindo esse caminho, assim como os outros, que não demonstraram objeção.

Mal começaram a seguir aquela estrada, um som estrondoso, como se algo explodisse à distância ecoou pelos ouvidos de todos no grupo. Viraram-se instintivamente para a origem do som, a direção da outra estrada pela qual optaram por não seguir. Sango imediatamente ordenou que Kirara voasse pra lá, mas o hanyou ficou ainda no mesmo lugar, imóvel, pensando se deveria seguir ou não. Da outra vez não houve explosão, mas da outra vez eles seguiram por outro caminho. Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, mas o fato que o deixava com mais incerteza em seu coração era que alguma força desconhecida, talvez podendo ser chamada de destino, parecia querer levá-los á todo custo pelo mesmo caminho de outrora, seguindo os mesmos passos que os levariam para a morte da humana que ele carregava no momento.

- Vamos logo Inuyasha. – pedia a humana impaciente. Sem ter escolha ele seguiu Miroku e Sango.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**Essa fic terá apenas dois capítulos. Então o próximo será o ultimo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence (sério?)

Ao chegar ao local, ele viu Sango montada em Kirara, voando sobre um youkai gigantesco, tentando, sem efeito lançar seu hiraikotsu nele. Miroku, já no chão, se virava como podia com seus fudas, já que ainda tinham aldeões do vilarejo destruído por perto e ele não queria sugá-los para o kazaana. O cenário da luta era uma aldeia destruída, casas em chamas, pessoas gritando e correndo, tentando salvar suas vidas, a fumaça turvava a visão à longa distância e dificultava a respiração. Para completar, o youkai parecia ser muito resistente. Tinha uma pele grossa como a de um lagarto, mas sem escamas, a face parecia com a de um oni enorme, com dentes afiados e olhos vermelhos sem pupilas. Seu corpo era mais bestial e menos humanóide (diferente da maioria dos onis). A garras curtas e curvadas, porém mortais, derrubavam as casas remanescentes, procurando humanos para devorar.

-Kagome, fique aqui. – advertiu o hanyou, preocupado, colocando a humana no chão – Se as coisas ficarem perigosas fuja daqui, entendeu? – havia urgência naquelas palavras, era quase desespero que se via em seus olhos – Se for preciso use suas flechas, mas só de último caso. Se algo acontecer comigo, corra, não fique aqui, entendeu? – ele segurava nos braços dela enquanto falava, como se falasse com uma criancinha.

- Inuyasha, pare com isso. Nada vai acontecer com você. – ela disse preocupada, mas só de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo e pensar na possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer com ele, seus olhos quiseram lacrimejar. Por que aquilo parecia tanto com uma despedida? Segurou o impulso de deixar as lágrimas caírem e o fitou para ver uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Ele a olhava como se fosse a última vez. Gostaria de lhe falar que se ele se transformasse em youkai ela devia plantar uma flecha em seu peito sem hesitar, mas pareceria demasiado estranho, ela se indagaria como ele sabia disso.

Ele puxou a humana contra si de forma repentina, quase como quando ela saíra do poço, e a envolveu com seus braços. Mas este abraço desesperado, mostrava tristeza e tinha um amargo sabor de despedida. A jovem retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, neste momento desejando que ele não partisse. Sentia em seu coração que algo ruim aconteceria e Inuyasha sabia disso.

- Hey, uma ajudinha viria a calhar! – gritou Miroku, enquanto tentava desviar dos enormes punhos do youkai, que golpeavam a terra em vez dele.

Inuyasha se separou de Kagome e, fitando-a uma última vez, partiu em direção ao inimigo, já empunhando a Tessaiga. O oni olhou para ele, depois foi em sua direção rapidamente, o corpo imenso e pesado estremecia o chão. Inuyasha ergueu a grande alabarda em forma de canino e os ventos de youki começaram a rodear sua lâmina:

- Kaze no... – mas antes que ele terminasse a sentença, o oni segurara a espada com uma das gigantescas mãos. Segurava a lâmina, mas esta não feria sua pele espessa. Inuyasha forçou a lâmina contra a mão do monstro, sem conseguir sequer arranhá-lo, ou livrar a arma de seu agarre. Fez uma força sobre-humana para mover a arma do lugar, mas só funcionou eficientemente depois de Sango jogar seu hiraikotsu contra a mão do mononoke, fazendo-o afrouxar levemente o aperto; mas fora suficiente para que o híbrido conseguisse se libertar.

A ira do youkai parecia ter se voltado para a exterminadora. Fitou-a raivoso. Depois, lançou em enorme e pesado punho em sua direção, do qual Kirara não pôde desviar a tempo. Ambas, exterminadora e nekoyoukai, foram lançadas contra as árvores do bosque próximo.

- Sango! – o monge gritou quando viu a cena. – Maldito! – esbravejou, tirando o selo da mão amaldiçoada – Inuyasha, não fique na frente. Vou sugar este monstro com meu kazaana. – avisou, pronto para tirar as contas sagradas da mão.

O hanyou abriu caminho para o monge, que tirou o selo da maldição e um vento extremamente forte começou a sugar tudo para dentro do buraco negro em sua mão. O oni se surpreendeu com a rajada de vento fortíssima, então se segurou no chão com as garras, com todas as suas forças. O chão cedia sobre seus pés e a terra solta também era sugada junto com o resto. Vendo-se quase sendo engolido pelo kazaana, o demônio olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo. Sorriu sinistramente quando viu um pequeno youkai kitsune abaixado ao chão, com a cabeça coberta pelas pequenas mãos, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Ergueu uma das enormes mãos com garras e, mantendo a outra no solo, lutando contras as rajadas de vento. Agarrou o pequeno youkai, que gritou histérico.

- Vai sugar seu amigo? – disse sobre o som quase ensurdecedor da ventania, sacudindo o youkai em frente a si mesmo.

- Miroku! Feche o kazaana! – Inuyasha gritou de onde estava. O monge viu então Shippou nas garras do demônio e rapidamente tornou a selar a maldição, parando assim a força que puxava as coisas para ele.

Diversos objetos que jaziam ainda no ar, caíram ao chão ruidosamente assim que o kazaana foi fechado. Shippou ainda se debatia e chorava nas mãos do youkai, tentando inutilmente escapar. O demônio olhou zombeteiramente para o monge, enquanto sacudia novamente o kitsune:

- Sabia que não machucaria seu amiguinho. – disse o monstro – Os humanos são tão previsíveis... E tão estúpidos! – acrescentou, gritando a última frase e lançando Shippou em direção a Miroku com tremenda força que ambos foram lançados longe.

- Miroku! Shippou! – chamou Inuyasha, mas não obteve resposta. Fitou furioso o oni. Aquela cena também era conhecida, também havia sido assim da outra vez. Tudo se repetia e ele não podia fazer nada – Seu maldito! – gritou erguendo a Tessaiga.

O youkai, tentando impedir que ele usasse o poder da espada, tentou acertá-lo com as enormes garras. O hanyou conseguiu saltar a tempo e escapar do golpe e, ainda no ar finalizou o ataque:

- Kaze no kizu! – o ataque acertou em cheio o youkai, que se encolheu protetoramente, sendo atingido nas costas. Inuyasha pousou no chão e ficou esperando a poeira baixar para ver o que fora feito do inimigo. Não se impressionou ao ver que só alguns arranhões formaram-se em suas largas costas, protegidas pela camada mais grossa de pele – talvez pudesse ser chamada melhor de couro do que de pele. Fora como da primeira vez que o enfrentara. Sem se dar por vencido porém, correu novamente em direção ao demônio, espada erguida sobre sua cabeça, preparando outro ataque.

O oni rapidamente se virou para ele, o fez tão rápido que o hanyou mal viu que um enorme punho vinha em sua direção acompanhando o movimento do corpo do youkai. Apesar de grande, ele conseguia ser bem veloz. Mas o alvo não era Inuyasha, e sim a Tessaiga,. A katana foi arrebatada da mão do hanyou e voou para longe, sumindo em meio à floresta.

Inuyasha fitou incrédulo o caminho aéreo feito pelo canino de aço, não aceitando que novamente caía no mesmo truque do youkai. Cogitou a hipótese de ir atrás da Tessaiga, mas para isso teria que abandonar a Kagome e seus amigos desprotegidos. Não poderia fazer isso.

- Hanyou. Matarei você e depois devorarei seus amigos um por um. – a voz do oni o fez despertar dos pensamentos e ele encarou o inimigo, estreitando os olhos.

- Não se eu acabar com você primeiro. – retrucou, lançando-se ao oponente, com nada mais que suas garras. O youkai riu dele.

- Agora que não tem mais sua espada, não pode me fazer nada. – em seguida pegou o hanyou no ar, envolvendo-o com apenas uma das gigantescas mãos.

Inuyasha gritou ao sentir seus ossos serem comprimidos pelo aperto mortal dos dedos do os dois braços presos não podia nem ao menos tentar usar suas garras para fugir – embora não fosse fazer muito efeito naquela pele grossa que o oni apresentava.

- Inuyasha! – chamou a preocupada voz de Kagome. A humana saiu do abrigo em que estava e armou uma flecha, apontando para o youkai – Largue ele! – ordenou.

O youkai gargalhou, fazendo pouco caso. O hanyou em sua mão se via desesperado agora:

- Kagome! Não enfrente ele! Fuja! – gritou, alertando a jovem.

- Não vou deixar você aqui! – ela retruca. Retesou o arco até o fim e lançou uma de suas flechas purificadoras, que passou a centímetros da cabeça do youkai.

Este arregalou os vazios olhos vermelhos depois que sentiu a energia purificadora passar rente a seu rosto. – "Uma miko?" – pensou, franzindo o cenho. Ele devia se livrar dela, ou ela se tornaria um perigo. Sorte ter mira ruim. Com a mão livre pegou os restos de uma casa do vilarejo destruído por ele e os lançou na humana.

Kagome correu rapidamente para o lado e por pouco conseguiu escapar dos destroços, que derrubaram duas árvores atrás dela.

- Kagome! – gritou o hanyou. O oni já preparava mais alguma coisa para jogar contra a garota antes que esta pudesse ter tempo de lançar outra flecha. Mas ele parou quando sentiu algo em sua mão. Fitou o hanyou que o mordia ferozmente. Já que não podia usar as garras, cravou os dentes na mão do youkai.

O demônio se irritou e por fim o jogou com toda a força contra algumas árvores. Em meio aos troncos caídos e destroços, não se via o híbrido em parte alguma.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou.

O oni se virou novamente para ela – Agora vou acabar com você, miko! – disse, dando dois passos em direção à ela.

- Não se aproxime dela! – o youkai novamente se virou, vendo o hanyou levantar-se debilmente do meio dos troncos.

- Ainda está vivo? Mas não será por muito tempo. - ameaçou.

Inuyasha correu até ele e tentou atacar com suas garras:

- Sankon Tessou! – nem chegou perto de ferir o inimigo. Em vez disso conseguiu levar outro golpe e ser novamente lançado ao chão. Kagome assistia horrorizada e impotente. Pegou outra flecha em suas costas e a preparou para tentar outro disparo contra o youkai. Mas uma coisa a deteve, a mesma que também deteve o oni.

Inuyasha se levantava do chão de maneira lenta e cambaleante, mas estranhamente sinistra. O corpo pendia para frente e não se podia ver seu rosto, que estava encoberto pelos longos fios pratas que lhe caíam sobre a face. Os braços ficavam soltos sobre seu corpo, acompanhando o lento movimento que fazia, como os de um boneco de pano. Uma forte energia começou a rodeá-lo. Levantou-se por fim, revelando olhos tão rubros quanto os do youkai que enfrentava, estrias roxas apareciam em cada lado do seu rosto e os caninos pronunciados emolduravam um sorriso sinistro.

Em seu interior o hanyou lutava contra aquilo, lutava contra seu sangue youkai... e perdia. Sentiu a transformação ocorrendo, mas não conseguiu pará-la. Decidiu acabar primeiro com o youkai e depois pensaria nisso, afinal, era o youkai ou ele. Não obstante, correu em direção ao inimigo, demonstrando grande velocidade, diante da face incrédula do youkai, que não conseguia entender como aquele hanyou se convertera de uma hora pra outra em youkai completo. Inuyasha saltou até a altura do campo visual do oni.

O inimigo fez menção de mover um punho em sua direção, mas antes que tivesse tempo de terminar o movimento, o 'hanyou' avançou com as garras diretamente para os olhos do youkai. Kagome tapou os próprios olhos para não assistir a cena, mas ainda ouvia os gritos do youkai, que agora cambaleava desorientado. De ambos os olhos – que agora não passavam de dois grandes buracos ocos - jorrava o espesso líquido carmim, parecendo a sinistras lágrimas de sangue. Inuyasha estava de pé em cima da cabeça do enorme oni, tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e, Kagome podia jurar, ele estava rindo.

O oni porém, não desistira de lutar, e tentava a todo custo pegar o hanyou, tateando cada ponto onde ouvia algum som. Por fim, depois de 'brincar' um pouco com o inimigo, Inuyasha deu outro ataque de suas garras, desta vez no pescoço do youkai, onde a pele era mais fina. Um guincho monstruoso e mais alguns litros de sangue derramado precederam o som da queda da enorme criatura, assim como o tremor causado pelo corpo gigante chocando-se contra o chão da floresta.

Alguns segundos de completo e angustiante silêncio depois, Kagome finalmente conseguiu erguer a cabeça e fitar Inuyasha. Este, estava parado, olhando fixamente em sua direção com aqueles olhos rubros, assim como o sangue em suas mãos. Mas ele não parecia estar olhando para ela, seu olhar não era só vazio por estar na forma impiedosa de uma criatura que só desejava sangue, mas sua mente não parecia estar ali.

- "_Mate-a! Mate mais! Eu quero mais sangue! Mate a garota!" _– aquela mesma voz que o hanyou se lembrava de ter ouvido antes falava dentro de sua cabeça.

- "Não! Não quero ferir Kagome! Me deixe em paz!" – retrucou internamente.

- _"Você sabe que quer! Eu quero sangue! Nós queremos! Mate-a!"_ – repetiu a voz em tom constante, fazendo um eco em sua cabeça.

- "Quem diabos está falando isso?!!" – gritou em pensamento.

- _"Eu sou você! O youkai em você! E eu sei e nós sabemos que o sangue youkai é mais forte que o humano! Você sabe que quer fazer isso! Isso é ser um youkai! Mate-a!"_ – respondeu a voz que soava com a que ele possuía quando transformado, mais grave e distante.

- "Não! Eu não sou você! Eu não sou assim! Não vou matar Kagome!" – era como se duas personalidades entrassem em conflito dentro dele, dois tipos diferentes de sangue, duas forças opostas. Era inegável que a outra voz era dele próprio, seu lado negro que se manifestava como se fosse uma pessoa distinta. Mas ele não se daria por vencido tão fácil, não se deixaria levar por seus instintos novamente.

Kagome deu dois passos hesitantes em direção ao hanyou, que agora estava ajoelhado no chão com ambas as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse fazendo um enorme esforço mental. Ele se debatia inquieto e mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados, suas mãos tremiam vez por outra. A garota não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Aproximou-se, ficando a questão de uns quatro metros dele:

- Inuyasha. – chamou suavemente.

Ele lentamente ergueu a face sôfrega para fitá-la. Os olhos vermelhos se ofuscavam e por trás deles podia-se ver os orbes dourados enevoados, como se estivesse entre a consciência e a insanidade. Por um instante eles se tornaram totalmente vermelhos e o hanyou fez um movimento de que ia atacá-la, ao que a humana se encolheu instintivamente. Mas ele conseguiu se conter e novamente voltou ao conflito interno:

- Não!! – gritou em um dado momento, ao que Kagome não entendeu o por quê. Ele estava respondendo à voz em sua cabeça. – Kagome... – a chamou, a voz cansada, instável, não sabia até quando conseguiria se controlar. A jovem o fitou e viu que os orbes estavam quase de volta ao dourado, mas ainda tinham uma 'névoa' vermelha sobre eles – Fuja daqui... Saia daqui agora... Vá! – o dourado de seus orbes novamente falhou e voltou à instabilidade ficando às vezes totalmente brancos.

- Não! Não vou deixar você aqui! – retrucou Kagome, firme. Por quê? Por quê ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Pensava ele. Destemidamente ela se aproximou ficando a menos de meio metro de distância e se abaixando para ficar da altura do hanyou, que ainda estava de joelhos lutando contra a transformação. Ela levou uma mão até ele, mas ele fugiu de seu toque com o pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha, era muito arriscado.

- Inuyasha... – ela disse novamente, a voz querendo falhar, ás lágrimas ameaçando sair, não era fácil vê-lo naquele estado e não fazer nada. – Eu sei que você pode, sei que consegue lutar contra isso. – sem pensar uma segunda vez, a humana o abraçou com força para que ele não pudesse afastá-la novamente. Não tinha medo de morrer. Não se fosse para que ele voltasse ao normal. – Por favor, não desista... – às lágrimas já saíam livremente agora – Eu sei que você consegue.

Durante um tempo ele ficou imóvel. As mãos erguidas em direção a humana, com as garras apontadas para ela, porém sem fazer qualquer movimento ofensivo. Ela ainda o abraça com força, os olhos fechados, esperando pelo que quer que viesse a seguir. Logo ela pôde ouvir as batidas do coração dele começarem a ficar mais lentas e seu corpo se relaxou mais, como se estivesse finalmente se acalmando.

- Kagome... – era a voz dele, a voz normal, só que mais doce e suave do que o habitual. Ela ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e ver novamente aqueles olhos dourados que ela tanto gostava, ele a fitava com carinho e ternura e ela se sentiu radiante por tê-lo de volta. Ele parecia esgotado, lutar contra si mesmo consumira quase toda sua energia, mas apesar disso apresentava um ínfimo, quase imperceptível sorriso. Ela estava viva, ele não a matara, conseguira driblar o destino e não perdera Kagome de novo. Retribuiu finalmente o abraço dela, puxando-a mais para si. Ficaram assim um tempo, abraçados, desejando que aquele momento fosse eterno, mas lembraram-se de seus amigos feridos, que precisavam de sua ajuda, e tiveram que se separar por hora.

OoOoOoOo

Miroku, Sango e Shippou se recuperavam dos ferimentos da batalha na cabana da velha Kaede. Kirara não se ferira muito, mas também repousava ao lado de sua dona. Inuyasha e Kagome os haviam inteirado do que aconteceu desde que eles ficaram inconscientes durante a luta. Eles apenas lamentaram não poderem ter ajudado mais. O hanyou chamara a jovem miko para que o acompanhasse até um lugar e deixaram seus amigos sobre o cuidado de Kaede.

- O que é Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou curiosa, enquanto ele a guiava até a floresta.

- Você verá. – respondeu enigmaticamente. Ao chegarem ao pé de uma alta árvore o hanyou a pegou nos braços, sem aviso, e rapidamente deu um impulso até um dos galhos mais altos. Kagome se surpreendeu um pouco, e falou assim que eles já estavam encima da árvore:

- Poderia me avisar quando fizer isso de novo? – disse, fazendo falso ar indignado. Ele apenas riu e depois apontou uma direção no horizonte. A humana virou-se para fitar o mais espetacular pôr-do-sol que já vira. Ela ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Depois, finalmente encontrando sua voz, disse – É lindo...

- Achei que ia gostar. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Depois sentou-se no galho grosso e forte e a pôs à sua frente, no mesmo galho, tomando cuidado para que não caísse. Ela se recostou nele, fitando o pôr-do-sol, enquanto ele passou os braços em volta dela, mantendo-a próximo de si. Ficaram assim um tempo, apenas contemplando a paisagem e usufruindo silenciosamente a companhia um do outro. Até que Inuyasha finalmente quebrou aquele silêncio:

- Kagome. – chamou. A humana virou-se brevemente para encará-lo – Quando eu estava transformado... Por quê você não usou a kotodama? – essa era uma pergunta que o atormentava a um certo tempo.

- Bem... – ela começou, buscando as palavras certas para começar – Eu queria que você pudesse se controlar sozinho. Se eu usasse o kotodama, como você poderia saber se pode ou não controlar sua transformação? – explicou calmamente.

- Você é maluca, sabia? – ele disse, incrédulo – Podia ter morrido! – sentiu uma pontada em seu coração quando lembrou o fato que já havia acontecido antes na verdade, mas tentou ignorar tal sensação.

- Mas não morri, eu estou aqui e é isso que importa. – ela disse, novamente dando-lhe as costas e encostando-se em seu peito. Ele a abraçou novamente, mas ela ainda disse, sem se virar – O que foi estranho...É que você parecia saber que alguma coisa ia acontecer antes do começo da luta... – ela disse pensativa.

- Não seja boba. Como eu poderia saber? – disse, simplesmente. Não era necessário contar tudo o que ocorrera antes, saber que já havia morrido uma vez poderia deixá-la muito confusa.

Ela franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de boba, mas deixou passar – É. Como poderia saber... – pronunciou baixo, dando-se por satisfeita com aquela resposta. Deveria ser apenas uma coincidência, afinal.

Depois voltaram a cair no silêncio. A bela visão que a natureza os brindava e o fato de estarem ali, juntos, já bastava para que nenhuma palavra mais precisasse ser dita.

**Owari**

_Fim. Acabou a fic. Ela era mesmo curta (e isso eu já avisei no capítulo anterior). Fiquei muito contente com os resultados que obtive com esta fic. Só acho que o final poderia ser mais composto, eu poderia ter escrito mais algumas palavrinhas... Mas isso não mudaria nada. Então, espero que tenham gostado do desfecho da história. Agradeço muito pelos comentários._


End file.
